Dreads and Devils
by Rhaza3517
Summary: Mundus is long gone... Dante and Vergil have reconciled, continuing their war against the demons, from even beyond the grave... hundreds of years later, a new descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda makes himself known to fight against a new darkness... and to reunite the two halfs of humanity once more in a battle across galaxies... (most of DMC and Vandread will be mentioned here)
1. Chapter 1

Dreads and Devils

Chapter One: The Fall to Come

...

_June 10, 2021, off the western coast of Sicily, Italy_

...

The summer winds had been calm over the Mediterranean Sea since morning, but only until the invisible battle had begun. Then, the winds had become a raging tempest, and the sea had turned into an enraged, roiling beast of huge waves and crashing surf. For over an hour, the elements bellowed their discontented feelings at an unseen slight, and scientists all over the world could only wonder what in creation was going on.

They soon received their answer when, to their disbelief, a huge portal of infernal light blazed into being overhead! Seconds later, a creäture seemingly made of stone, massive in size and bearing tattered wings on its back, fell through the gateway, and crashed hard into a sizable coral reef! An instant later, several points of light followed after the mysterious creäture from the portal, which slammed shut after them! With the closing of the portal behind the lights, the winds and the sea quickly began to calm down, forming up the background for the last movement to come.

...

_'How had it comes to this!?' _ The giant stone figure mentally fumed, trying to steady his badly damaged form out of the sea. _'How could HIS descendants STILL have the power to defy AND defeat the King of Demons!? _ The stone giant, now revealed to be Mundus, the King of the Demonic Realm, and the one trying to again invade and conquer the mortal world, growled out his frustration at being thwarted yet again, only for a voice to shout at him... the voice of his enemy.

"Aw, come on, Mundy!" The swaggering tone of the Devil Hunter called out as he calmly sauntered into view. "It's not curtain time for you already, is it?" Once more, Mundus turned the gaze of his three blood-streaked eyes upon his hated foe, and spat out his accursed name.

"Dante... Son of Sparda..." Mundus spat.

"You know it, Mundy." The silver-haired, tall and lean, red trenchcoat wearing form of Dante smirked back at the wounded Mundus. "What's this make the record between us now, huh? Three and oh in my favor, I believe...?"

"I think you mean, in our FAMILY'S favor, 'brother.'" A snarky voice, sounding like Dante's, spoke just then. Dante frowned, looking over his shoulder in response at its owner. Using the sheathed length of his treasured Yamato blade to support himself, the familiar sight of Vergil, Dante's cold-hearted twin brother, came into view, his blue coat and face slightly worse for wear. Squinting at Vergil, Dante sent him a quip.

"You know, Vergil, we could have just left you where that Nelo Angelo armor of yours had left you hanging in the Tower." Vergil scowled back at Dante, even as Dante kept a close eye on how both of them were healing. Mundus was still damaged all over the place, but with the half of their parents' amulet in his grasp once more, and his human form restored after being freed from imprisonment under Mundus' thumb, Vergil already looked better than he had before.

"You're right, Trish." Another voice sounded out, followed by the appearance of Nero, the former Order of the Sword devil hunter, his lightly glowing demonic right arm - his Devil Bringer - on his hip as Trish, one of Dante's devil-hunting allies, followed him over, as did Kyrie, Nero's betrothed. Trish was dressed in her regular leather top, pants, and boots, while Kyrie was wearing white robes like a cleric. "He IS ten times as grumpy as I am, and that's _saying_ something." Trish and Kyrie snickered, prompting Vergil to arch an eyebrow at Nero.

"Acknowledging you as my son is _one_ thing, Nero..." Vergil growled at the hoodie-clad former bearer of his own father's sword, now replaced by the devil-energy enhanced Red Queen over his shoulder. "... but, I am FAR more in control of my emotions than YOU are. But, we digress, don't we, Lady?"

"No kidding." The multiple gun-clad form of Lady appeared behind Kyrie, reloading one of her handguns as her twin-colored eyes glared at Mundus' battered form on the beach. "Fugly here still needs to be dealt with,... once and for all." At those decisive words, both Dante and Vergil spun on their heels, their heirloom blades flashing into place just under the chin of Mundus. The claymore Rebellion in Dante's grip glowed from its skull eyes on its pommel, while the sleek katana Yamato in Vergil's grasp literally cut the air as it found its perch at Mundus' throat.

"You know what?" Dante said, his eyes mirroring those of his twin for the first time in a long time. "You've got that right, Lady. Trish, would you and Lady take Kyrie over behind those cliffs? What comes next..."

"... Is reserved _only_ for the sons and descendants of Sparda." Vergil finished. Nero nodded, and turned to Kyrie.

"Go, Kyrie. We'll be along shortly. I promise." Kyrie nodded, kissing Nero on the cheek, before joining Lady and Trish as they walked off. With that, Nero turned back to where Mundus was still lying, his form pinned by Dante and Vergil's blades, and slowly pulled Red Queen from his back, joining his sword with those of Sparda's sons.

"You _MURDERED_ our mother..." Dante started, a shimmering red glow forming on his body and Rebellion.

"... _ENSLAVED_ me against my brother, _CURSED_ me to forget what my father left for us in his stead..." Vergil followed up, a crystal blue glow seething into being on his body, and enveloping Yamato's length.

"... and tried to use your own minions as fodder to resurrect yourself again when the former, mislead members of the Order failed with their murderous plan that involved _ME, AND _ Kyrie, as the core of their 'Savior.'" Nero finished, his Devil Bringer humming in tune with Red Queen as he revved its handle, flames running down its blade. Dante smirked as he looked at his two compatriots, then growled again at Mundus.

"All these centuries... all this pain... all because of your wish to rule the mortal world, and because Dear Old Dad _KICKED_ your pompous _ASS_." Dante barked down at the damaged Demon King, causing him to growl back, but unable to do anything with the three blades pinning him, and his own power so totally drained.

"Humanity is too _WEAK_ to survive...!" Mundus croaked out, only for him to be silenced as Vergil neatly slashed off one of the remaining fingers on his left hand. The defeated Demon King hissed in pain, but Vergil was unmoved.

"They will outlive your petty existence." Vergil snarkily replied, prompting Dante to chime in.

"So, bro,..." The red trenchcoat-clad said to his twin. "... which one do you want to end this schmuck? Ebony or Ivory? I know those Summoned Swords of yours are decent, but in this case..." Dante's words trailed off as Vergil half-grinned at him.

"My moves are crisp and clean, Dante." Vergil responded. "Ivory, if you please."

Effortlessly switching hands on Rebellion as he nodded at Vergil, Dante pulled out one of his personalized handguns - Ivory - and tossed it to his twin, who caught it and aimed it at Mundus. Dante then pulled out Ebony, Ivory's twin, with his left hand, and pointed its business end at Mundus. Nero followed suit, drawing out his double-barrelled Blue Rose revolver, and completed their trio of death stances.

"Betcha' never thought it would end like this, did you, Mundus?" Nero quipped, which made Mundus reply with disdain to his waiting executioners.

"You fools..." The beaten Demon King rasped. "... it will _NEVER_ end... the darkness will forever be jealous of the light that humanity was blessed with... and no matter how strong you all become,... no matter how hard you fight,... humanity will _LOSE_ this world they call home... and the ones you care for _WILL_ die... ARRRRGH!" Dante's stabbing of Rebellion into Mundus' shoulder stopped his tirade cold, and a firm twist of the grey claymore's blade made sure the Demon King was listening to his reply.

"All things die, sooner or later, Mundy..." Dante replied, cocking the hammer of Ebony in his grip, while Vergil did the same with Ivory, and Nero focused his gaze on the Demon King, Blue Rose at the ready. "... but, that never means giving up, or letting _BEASTS_ like you roam around when we can put you down."

"Consider this a last message from the Sons of Sparda, Mundus..." Vergil said, his blue aura intensifying along his twin's crimson glow, and the powerful hum of Nero's Devil Bringer. "... Damn you back to hell for all your crimes, and _THIS_ time, you will _NOT_ be coming back. Like old times, Dante?" Mundus realized that his end was coming at last, and got ready to make a final plea, only for the trio to all yell out one word.

_"JACKPOT!_" The Demon King only got out a strangled cry of defiance before the end of his existence.

"NO...!" was the last word Mundus, the ancient and multiple millenia-old King of Demons, spoke as three energy-charged rounds pierced into his three eyes, and the blades of the three devil hunters above him slammed into his rocky chest! The massive explosion that followed echoed across the Mediterranean. When the smoke from the blast soon cleared, it revealed Dante and Vergil in their Devil Trigger forms, and Nero enshrouded in the energy avatar of his Devil Samurai.

The three devil hunters sheathed their swords, and Vergil tossed Ivory back to Dante, who holstered it on his back hips with Ebony. Nero slid Blue Rose away into his chest holster, and they all soon reverted to their normal human forms. Moments later, Trish, Lady, and Kyrie all came walking over to see the results. The charred, lifeless stone form of Mundus lay there, not an _ounce_ of demonic energy left in it to hold his essence to the mortal plane, or the demonic plane, for that matter. The Demon King was, at long last, dead and destroyed.

With that, the twin sons of Sparda looked at each other, then toward the clearing heavens above them. Sunlight streamed down through the thinning clouds, prompting both Dante and Vergil to say the same thing...

"Mother... Father... it's done, at last... rest in peace..." Looking at each other, Dante and Vergil finally fist-bumped each other, then did the same with Nero.

"So?" Trish chimed in, resting her chin and arms on Dante's shoulders, while Nero hugged Kyrie, and Lady kicked some sand at Mundus' dead body. "Where to from here, boys?"

"Where else?" Dante replied. "We find a hell of a party, get trashed, and then,... we get back to what we do best: killing demons and kicking ass!" At Dante's words, the entire group was shocked when Vergil chuckled in response.

"Wait a second...!" Lady said, wide-eyed as she looked at Vergil. "... did he, actually, _laugh_, just now!?" Dante smiled as he looked at his brother.

"Found your sense of humor again, did you, Vergil?" Dante quipped, prompting Vergil to respond in kind.

"Never lost it, brother." Vergil half-smiled as he looked at Dante. "Just wanted to laugh at something amusing for once. Your other comedic routines _stunk_." The whole group burst out laughing at that statement, and Dante nodded at last.

"Yeah,..." The red trenchcoat-clad devil hunter said as he extended his hand toward his brother. "... _THAT'S_ the old Vergil. Welcome back." Vergil finally smiled widely as he took his brother's hand and firmly shook it.

"I see you missed me, Dante." Vergil replied, looking over his shoulder at Nero with an upraised eyebrow. "And _you_, Nero,..."

"Yeah,... _old man_?" Nero replied with his usual swagger, prompting Vergil to squint an eye at the young man he now knew to be his son.

"Boy,..." Vergil replied. "... I _WILL_ make a true swordsman out of you, even if it kills you, again and again." Nero grinned in response. Kyrie scolded Vergil back.

"Gods, are you always this harsh with your family?" At that, Dante and Vergil laughed out loud, before Dante answered Kyrie's retort.

"Kyrie, you ain't seen nuthin' yet." At Kyrie's gasp to Dante's response, Vergil continued on.

"If Nero is to carry on our legacy as a descendant of Sparda, Kyrie, he _WILL LEARN_ to fully control his Devil Bringer and his powers, and the absolute best way to do that is to master the way of the sword." Vergil eyed his son up and down before walking over to lightly jab Nero in the stomach with Yamato's pommel. " I will _ENJOY_ showing you just what areas your sword skills are lacking in, my student. Be prepared." Nero gulped, while Lady just rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now? I could use a shower." Dante looked over in Lady's direction, ready to fire off a quip, only for Trish to tap his shoulder.

"No snarky comments, wise-ass." Trish said. "Remember what happened to your last trenchcoat when you said something about Lady's backside?" Dante frowned, but nodded at Trish's wisdom. His bullet-ridden jacket was still hanging in his closet, thanks to Lady's reaction to his quip back then.

"Ah, good point." Dante then called over to Vergil.

"Verge!" Vergil looked back at Dante. "You think Yamato's got enough juice to cut open a portal back to the shop?" Vergil frowned.

"Of course,..." Vergil replied. "... but, you're springing for food... for all of us, brother, and _NO SKIMPING_." Dante shook his head in response.

"Damn... glad I made sure Enzo started keeping an eye on the money I did invest with his holdings... and that they paid off at last." Dante grumbled as Vergil drew Yamato, and with one clean stroke, slashed the air, opening a teleport portal back to Dante's shop, 'Devil May Cry.'

"March, all of you." Vergil groused. "I am worn out." As the group stepped through the portal one by one, Dante was the last one through, and as he looked back at Mundus' stone form one last time, the devil hunter whipped out both Ebony and Ivory from their holsters! A pair of energy-charged rounds blasted from Dante's weapons, shattering the dead Demon King's body into ash! Spinning his handguns once before putting them away again, Dante growled out a curse before stepping through the portal and going back to his shop.

"Twist in the Abyss forever,... you damn piece of garbage..." Those words echoed out across the beachhead as the portal vanished from sight.

...

_Undisclosed location, United States_...

The small group of military men sat at their computer consoles, watching what satellite images they were still able to receive, and trying to comprehend just what exactly had happened across the Atlantic. A group of six people had literally torn apart a huge stone giant with wings, with words like 'devil' and 'demon' passing their lips, and using weapons that emitted energy that could only be described as arcane.

The commander in the room, a General, looked at his aide, a Colonel, and spoke in even tones to him.

"Just _WHO _are these people, Colonel?" The General groused. "I've never seen such skill and power in any group of individuals!"

"Neither have I, sir." The Colonel replied. "Our files on each one of these people that we've seen are extremely thin, sir, but these two,..." The Colonel continued, pointing at pictures of Dante and Vergil. "... are no doubt twins, and have been sighted several times when there have been mass casualties in areas of highly suspected supernatural occurrences."

"More devils and demons..." The General said, rubbing his temples. "... well, Colonel, what do you make of their mêlée weapons?"

"Capable of rending tank armor with no effort, sir." The Colonel replied, before handing the General a blurry picture of the blue-garbed man slicing through rows of strange creatures with effortless strokes of his katana. "If intel is correct here, sir, this one's sword,... well, sir, our experts say that it was literally cutting through the fabric of time and space, due to the spatial readings we picked up."

"Unbelievable... can we acquire them for evaluation?" The General asked, only for the Colonel to shake his head.

"Not recommended, sir." The Colonel said. "Estimated losses in attempting to do so are unacceptable, and it's highly possible that they are somehow 'linked' to their owners in some fashion. If we were to try such an operation..."

"They would not like it one bit. Understood." The General replied. "In the meantime, keep a full surveillance team on this 'Devil May Cry' locale. Any intel they can gather on their operations is of paramount importance."

"Will do, sir." The Colonel saluted as he headed off to carry out his orders... and to make contact with his brethren in the reformed Order of the Sword. They needed to know that now, with Mundus destroyed, the sons of Sparda and their allies were now being closely watched by the government... and for all the wrong reasons.

...

End

...

Well, here is my latest invention: a crossover between Devil May Cry and Vandread. Just so that you know, the DmC reboot game does not happen here, but elements and visual representations from it will be used to further the story, i.e. the look of Ebony and Ivory from DmC being more futuristic looking than Dante's original guns from the main gameline. Also, the heroes will NOT be Dante or Vergil, but they will be featured in one way or another, as wil the others of the series up to DMC 4. Comment and chat as you will, and as they say, let the games begin!

...

_Next time..._

The military meets with Dante and company... and events of the future come into play along the way...

Chapter Two, now in the works!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Vandread; I'm just having fun mashing them together.

XXXXXX

Dreads and Devils: Two - Drawing Lines in the Sand

* * *

_August 20,2031, outside, Houston, Texas..._

Driving at a decent pace, a disguised military escort and its assigned VIP headed away from the private military summit that had just concluded in town. They were soon on a major highway out of the city, on their way to their SECOND meeting for the day, at a hidden place outside of town, and with a group of people who had been under surveillance for the past ten years.

Looking at the files before him, the Army General slowly reviewed all that had been gathered of the six people described in them: twin brothers, with superhuman abilities and supernatural weapons beyond comprehension; a blonde-haired woman with similar skills; another young man, bearing a strange right arm and weapons that looked like a seamless cross between the Middle Ages and the 21st century; a brunette, laden down with pistols, sub-machine guns, and a huge rocket launcher on her back, and a lovely red-headed woman dressed like she belonged in the medical wards.

_'What a bunch.' _ The General mused, right when another voice sounded out.

"Sir?" The passenger next to the driver of the town car spoke up. "According to the coördinates our 'hosts' gave us, we're twenty minutes away from our destination."

"Good, Lieutenant; keep a sharp eye out." The General replied.

Just then, a ripple of light surrounded the entire convoy! "What the hell...!" was all the General could say before darkness claimed him.

XXXXXX

When the General came to, he found himself seated in a comfortable chair, in a large warehouse foyer. Flood lights from the corners of the spacious area were shining, and as the General's senses returned to normal, he realized that he was looking at two of the people from his files... the silver-haired twins. The General also noticed that he was not restrained, but he no longer had his service pistol.

"Apologies for the abrupt methods in bringing you here, General..." The silver-haired twin in the blue trench coat spoke up. "... but my brother and I here are somewhat _hesitant _to trust authority figures with so many firearms aimed at us. Surely, you can understand our stance on such a matter."

"You mean, Vergil..." The second twin in the red jacket snarkily said. "... that WE prefer to the ones ahead of the game, not behind the eight ball." Looking at the General, he kept on speaking. "Your surveillance teams ain't got nothing on us, SIR."

"What!?" The General exclaimed. "You _knew_ you were being watched!?" Vergil nodded as Dante put his feet up on the table before them.

"My brother and I can sense hidden demons with ease, General." Vergil spoke, placing the sheathed Yamato across his lap. "We detected your men moving into place the hour they arrived near Dante's shop." The General gulped, prompting Vergil to raise his hands to placate the military man.

"We are not here to begin any fighting, General, but we ARE here to make sure that none of us get turned into lab specimens." At those words from Vergil, Trish and Nero seemed to appear out of thin air nearby. Then, one by one, each one exuded their demonic auras toward the General, who visibly paled in his chair.

"All of us here, in one way or another, over the last thirty or so years,..." Dante said, his eyes now ablaze with power. "... have helped keep humanity safe from the demonic realm and their minions, General. And that legacy, started with our father, over two thousand years ago. Your intel departments may have heard of him; he was known as the Legendary Dark Knight, ... _Sparda_." The General's eyes widened.

"Good; you DO know our heritage." Vergil spoke up again, gesturing with his head to Dante and Nero. "Now, we are going to discuss how things are going to continue on, seeing as our group finally put down the Demon King Mundus ten years ago, and we have made sure that no other demon or devil attempts to gain power like he had when this all started."

"Why can't you all simply enlist with the government? Your skills would be invaluable to us...!" The General began, only for Dante to break out into a throaty laugh. When he finally stopped, he skewered the General with a glare that almost made the military man lose control of his _bowels_.

"We're DEMON HUNTERS, lame-brain. NOT hired guns, or soldiers that you can simply sic on your enemies." Dante growled, even as he drew Rebellion from over his shoulder and stabbed its point into the ground. "We don't do politics. We keep the demons from running wild and conquering the world, as well as beating the hell out of any human too stupid to realize that they can't control a demon's power without consequences."

"I've seen first-hand what happens when humans think that the demons can be put under their thumb, General." Nero chimed in, right as Kyrie and Lady walked into view, and Kyrie's hand laced her fingers into the clawed palm of his Devil Bringer. "It does not, and will never, end well for humanity."

"How can you KNOW that...?" The General said, looking over at Nero, only for his Devil Bringer to glow brightly again, and to receive get a glare from Kyrie and Lady.

"The 'former' members of the group I once called my allies, tried to use my body and spirit to fuel their giant 'Savior' in their plan to bring in more worshipers, as well as to harness more demonic powers." Kyrie coldly said to the General. "They also _murdered _ my brother." The General shrank back a bit at that, despite his military experiences, which prompted Nero to chime in.

"Kyrie walked down the aisle to our wedding without Credo to give her away to me, General. Dante was kind enough to fill that void, but it will never bring her only brother back to her in this lifetime." Nero stated, his eyes cold with disgust. Right on cue, Lady spoke to the General.

"MY father tried to resurrect a demonic tower from when Sparda defeated the demons all those centuries ago, and sealed them away from humanity, just so he could become a god himself." The General had trouble maintaining his gaze against the colors of Lady's intense heterochromatic eyes, and the scar on her nose. "Dante and Vergil took him down, returning their father's power to where it belonged, and I ended him for what he tried to do,... and for _killing_ my mother when he started his insane bid for power."

The General could scarcely believe what he had heard so far. That these people before him, had faced and destroyed several world-shattering events, and all under the nose of the public, was nothing short of unbelievable. And yet, the General could not find a way to disprove it, especially after seeing with his own eyes how they had defeated the stone giant that had once been Mundus ten years past. Looking at the faces of the twin sons of Sparda, the General gathered himself, and spoke up.

XXXXXX

"Well, gentlemen,..." The military man said, straightening up in his chair. "... where would you like to start, seeing as you all seem to have every angle covered?" Dante and Vergil both looked at each other, and smiled.

"Now, General, sir..." Vergil commented, even as Dante shouldered Rebellion. "... We start teaching the human race how to be worthy heirs to what Sparda, and we, have all done for them, starting with the U.S. Government, and the United Nations. Neither of us can do that alone." The General's jaw dropped.

"Do you actually, WANT, to address the U.N.!?" He exclaimed, which was followed up by Dante grinning wider.

"_Bingo,_ man." The younger son of Sparda replied, even as the others drew up chairs from the room's corners and sat down with them. "We want EVERYONE to know that's it's high-time for the people in power to really start pulling their own weight. As great as this planet of ours is, it won't last forever without them getting their butts in gear, and taking care of it as we all should."

"What about threats from other countries? Lawyers? International law...?" The General began, hoping to show the group a measure of the obstacles before them, but Vergil stopped him cold, stamping the ground with Yamato's sheathed edge.

"No more STALLING, General." The elder son of Sparda groused. "I've seen enough of such legal and pointless maneuvering to last me TEN lifetimes. This world that our father saved, and which we have saved AGAIN in his stead, will NO LONGER suffer at the greedy hands of land barons, oil tycoons, and useless bureaucrats. If it were up to me, if I was still the cold-hearted killer of my past,... I would end them all, and put far more effective people in those positions to do what needs to be done."

The General was shocked at Vergil's bold words, but Dante waved him off, right as another, very smooth female voice chimed in from the rafters.

"Luckily for you, General, sir,..." The owner of said voice spoke as she came into view, landing behind Vergil, and revealing herself to be the warrior-demon woman Lucia, who had aided Dante's defeat of Argosax the Chaos, and her hated creator, Arius. "... Vergil has mellowed out somewhat." The high collared blouse Lucia wore was now emblazoned with an intricate blue runic design, as was her hand with the glint of the flawless deep blue sapphire ring on the ring finger of her left fingerless glove.

"General,..." Dante chuckled. "... meet Lucia, Vergil's WIFE, and the counter-agent to his darker tendencies, when they pop up." The younger son of Sparda grinned as the General paled even further at that revelation.

"_Mio Estrella_..." Vergil addressed his wife as she laid a hand on his shoulder, while sitting on the chair's open armrest. Lucia nodded in response, before speaking up.

"What my husband has said is truth, General." Lucia stated, her eyes never wavering as she stared at the military man. "The work of the underground group that I, and many others like it, have done over the last few CENTURIES in keeping humanity safe from the demonic realm, and from itself, speaks for itself. It is time that those in power, like the position you hold, get off their collective ASSES and start HELPING out."

XXXXXX

"You're asking the government, and others like it, to start being MORE helpful? How can we do that, when you and your cohorts are unwilling to share...!" The General tried to say, only for Nero AND Lady to leap over Vergil and Dante! Nero planted the edge of Red Queen a hair's width from the General's crotch, his Devil Bringer humming fiercely, while Lady stuck one of her pistols right under the General's chin, its hammer already cocked and ready to fire.

"_Share_..!?" Nero growled, his Devil Bringer glowing brighter. "NO other persons, besides the ones here in this room, HAVE the HUMANITY, to use the power that SPARDA himself left to his descendants, and ONLY THEM!" Lady glared at the General as her hand gripped her pistol.

"Maybe you weren't listening, General..." She growled. "... but I killed my FATHER for murdering my mother to further his agenda with the demons. I have NO problem putting greedy military officers in the ground for trying the same thing." The older son of Sparda chuckled to himself.

"Well said, my apprentice; Lady." Vergil replied, gently tapping his wife's hand on his shoulder as he stood up to glare at the General with them. "Nero's words are LAW to us, General. Only we, the Sons of Sparda, the guardians who fought with him against the demons so long ago, and our allies, will decide how to fully use the ancient knowledge, power, and weapons that he left for us to use in humanity's good graces. NO OTHER." Dante also stood up to join his twin.

"Yeah, what he said." Dante said, his hands on his hips. "Anyone who tries to force us to play by THEIR rules, will see that it's utterly stupid to piss us off. Case in point, military man: that Demon King murdered our mother. If Vergil and I can muster up the power to off him once and for all, what can you and the world's militaries possibly throw at us that we won't just shrug off, and come back for more?"

The General bowed his head, cowed at last. The few videos that he had seen of some of the battles that had been recorded of Vergil and Dante fighting against demons of many types, made Dante's point clear. No military on Earth truly had the power to fight back against Vergil and Dante... not if they REALLY wanted to destroy humanity. So, he now had to accept their proposal, or risk losing possibly the most valuable commodity on Earth besides air... the world's greatest demon hunters.

"Well, then, the first person you all should speak with, is the President of the United States." The General relented. "That will give us time to vet all the intel we have for the other nations in the U.N. Security Council, and be ready for any questions that they will have for you."

"As long as our terms are held up, General..." Vergil stated, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a sealed tube, before handing it to the military man. "... everything should fall right into place. Agreed?" The General nodded.

"Agreed; I assume you will contact us when you know we're ready?" The General half-frowned as he asked that. Vergil nodded.

"Yes, General. A representative from Uroborus will be in touch with the State Department within the week." Vergil looked at Lucia after he spoke. "That enough time for everything to be in place, _Mio Estrella_?"

"Plenty of time, husband." Lucia replied. "Matier and the needed members of the Order of the Sword will be ready."

"Well, you've got your marching orders, General, so to speak." Dante quipped as he stood up, pausing only to let his eyes glow toward him. "Keep it all on the level, and no one will be in danger of becoming shish-kabob."

"I understand, gentlemen." The General said. "Now, about returning my men and I to our vehicles...?" Vergil smiled, and winked at Lucia.

A flash of light enveloped the General once more, and when he was able to see again, he was back in his escort town car, his bodyguards and aides with him again. Checking his watch, the General saw that over twenty minutes had elapsed, but the nearby digital clock on the aide's laptop showed that only ONE minute had gone by. Keeping his facial expression neutral, the General inwardly shuddered.

'They mean business.' He thought. 'I'd better keep up my end of this agreement, or those two might drop in without warning. The Joint Chiefs are going to be up my ass on this, but NO WAY am I going to try anything underhanded. They'd KNOW.' Straightening his dress uniform, the General continued to think about what the group of devil hunters had told him, and how he was going to make their goals a reality.

XXXXXX

_Washington, D.C., at the White House, three days later..._

After the morning briefing, the President walked into the Oval Office with his security team, and double-checked his schedule. Ever since President Hillary Clinton had been elected to the highest office in the land back in 2016, and then to a second term right after that one, both the executive and legislative branches of the U.S. government had quickly gotten the unspoken message from her: _get, to, work, now._

Filibusters were totally overrun in Congress, and political fighting between Democratic and Republican parties had been completely taken out of the equation. Huge amounts of beneficial laws and programs had finally gotten off the ground, and the economy was running at a very strong pace. As much as many lobbyists and other third parties tried, President Clinton did not budge; she wanted - and got - things done.

Now, one term removed from her well-accomplished tenure, one of her advisory staff's extremely skilled members had hit the presidential campaign trail after her, and succeeded in getting elected as well. Although close to the end of his first term, the lack of scandals and crossed enemies was literally ensuring re-election. And now, a meeting with the twin devil hunters was on the books... a considerable coup, indeed.

"Mr. President?" One of the Secret Service agents spoke up as he pressed his finger to his earwig. "Our guests have arrived in the east garden."

"Via the way that was mentioned in the General's package?" The President replied as he looked over the prepared briefing on his desk.

"Yes, sir." The Secret Service agent replied to his Commander-in-Chief. "And, as stated in their papers,... _armed_." The agent's annoyed tone

"Couldn't be helped." The President responded. "Those weapons are as much a part of them as the arcane blood in their veins. All right, then; let's get this meeting started."

"Yes, sir." The agent replied, tapping his earwig. "Team Three, show them in through the selected route. Any signs of the press catching on?"

"No, sir." The reply quickly came. "All clear. En route, be at the Oval Office in five."

"Understood." The first agent said, before informing the President, who had moved to sit at the couches. "Five minutes, sir." The President nodded, setting his papers up as he waited for his guests, who walked in right on time.

"Mr. President." The agent said as his earwig beeped, prompting him to open the main door to the Oval Office. "Dante and Vergil, the Sons of Sparda." As the door swung open, the silver-haired twins, their heirloom blades with them, slowly walked into the Oval Office, glancing around it before fixing their calm eyes on the President.

XXXXXX

"Mr. President; happy to meet your acquaintance." Dante said, keeping his sarcasm in his back pocket. Human or not, the Commander-in-Chief deserved respect for being just that. Surprisingly, Vergil was also cordial, keeping Yamato in his left hand as he extended his other to greet the man.

"Indeed it is, Mr. President." Keeping his anxiety low, the President shook Vergil's hand in response. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Please, have a seat." The President offered. Both of the silver-haired men nodded, then sat down across from the President. Dante carefully rested Rebellion to his side, the imposing claymore seeming to be right at place by its master, while Vergil set Yamato across his lap. The President couldn't help but shudder with a glance at the demonic claymore, and admire the elegance of the sheathed katana.

"Is it true, Mr. Vergil,..." The President asked. "... that, that katana there, can literally cut through the fabric of space-time? I've seen a few reports about those weapons of yours in the time that we were preparing for our meeting here, but to see such a weapon right in front of me..." Vergil nodded in response.

"First, Mr. President, 'Vergil' is perfectly fine." The eldest son of Sparda stated to the leader of the United States. "Second, the answer is yes. Yamato, as one of our father's heirloom weapons left to us, is able to cut through _any and all_ materials lesser than its own, and with such speed, that only warriors like Dante and I are able to detect it. Rebellion is its battle twin: where Yamato exemplifies speed and precision, Rebellion is raw power and strength in Dante's hands." Dante half-frowned.

"Condescending much?" Dante groused. "Even if you're right, bro." Vergil smirked, then laid Yamato on the table before him, leaning back as he did.

"Go ahead, Mr. President." Vergil offered. "My blade will allow you to see a portion of its edge, as long as your agents don't decide to shoot us." At the President's assurance, the agents nodded. Then, the President gripped the katana's handle, and gently pulled it a foot out of its sheath.

The blade's surface was perfectly mirrored, the edge imperceptibly sharp, and its design utterly flawless. The President could clearly see his reflection, and let loose the only word that came to his mind. "..._Magnificent_..." Vergil smiled as the President slid Yamato back into its sheath, and sat back. Vergil retrieved his blade.

"Indeed, Yamato is just that, as is Rebellion to Dante." Dante nodded as he sat forward to join the conversation.

"As Verge told the General, Mr. President, we are here for a reason." The red-jacketed devil hunter spoke up. "We guard and protect humanity from the demons who seek to enslave them,... and from themselves, if their desire for the power of a devil is far too strong for them to resist."

"I see. Very clearly now; I see." The President replied, returning his focus to their meeting. "Well, then, gentlemen, shall we get down to business?" Both devil hunters grinned at that, and answered the President in perfect tandem.

"Yes; let's do that."

End Chapter Two

XXXXXX

_The groundwork has been laid..._

_Devil May Cry and its allies have stated their case..._

_How will humanity react to their plans...?_

* * *

Stay tuned for the next movement! Comments and information readily accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Vandread. Just letting my imagination run wild here. Enjoy the ride!

* * *

Dreads and Devils - Chapter Three:

A New Legacy Begins

XXXXXX

_"Over one thousand years have passed since the supernatural warriors of the secretive organization known as DEVIL MAY CRY, made their presence known to humanity at large on the planet Earth. They showed people a better way to exist on their home world, and aided the majority of them in their eventual exodus from Earth to colonize new worlds, when the blue-green world could no longer readily sustain the vast population upon its surfaces._

_Now, I have the honor of raising a new descendant of their momentous efforts in this new millenia... which begs the question: what new darkness has he been called to fight, beyond the threat of the insidious Harvesters that our worlds have denied the existence of, here in this new galaxy? I pray that he will be strong enough to face such monstrosities, and that my nephew Hibiki can face them by his side as well..." _

- Personal Journal of Old Man Jin, written three days after the surprise attack over Taraak by the female pirates from Megele, and the disappearance of their ship, and the male colony vessel _'Ikazuchi'_...

XXXXXX

_Date: June 3rd, the year 3009, on the planet Taraak..._

As the whipping desert winds scoured the empty deserts of the western quadrant of Taraak, a single figure returned to his home on the outskirts of the city... clutching a very important bundle securely in his arms. Reaching his front door, the cloaked man keyed in his personal access code, opening his home and allowing him to enter his dwelling after a long day. As soon as the door sealed shut, locking out the storm approaching, the man unslung the large backpack from his shoulders, laying it nearby.

Then, the man pulled off his protective mask and hood, revealing himself to be Old Man Jin, a member of the First Generation who settled Taraak and its sister world Megele, and an advisor to Grand Pa himself, leader of all Taraak. Breathing wearily, Jin gently set down the bundle in his arms on the counter before him. Carefully, he unwrapped the bundled item before him, and soon, he was looking at what had been protected at its center: a boy, _barely_ even a year old, at best guess.

Old Man Jin still could not understand what had possessed him earlier on that day to head down to the naval shipyards, where the old colony ship - the mighty _Ikazuchi_ - had been taken from its resting place, for the beginnings of a large-scale retrofitting of its structure into a powerful battleship capable of repelling the annoying raiding parties of the hated female pirates from Megele, on the opposite side of their own solar orbit in this galaxy. _'Hated... what stupidity.'_ Jin remarked to himself.

At that moment, Jin recalled how men and women of the human race, so long ago, had been involved in an utterly ridiculous argument, and had chosen to split the genders apart from one another in this region of then-uncolonized space. The men settled on the harsh planet of Taraak, and the women colonized the lush world of Megele. Ever since those days, propaganda and false information had been spread by those who wished to destroy all memories of how humanity had lived a hundred years ago... but Jin would not have it. He knew better.

Returning to the moment, Jin focused on how a strange feeling had drawn him inside the old colony vessel earlier that day, and to the hidden stasis pod that held the boy, holding a pair of silver dog tags in his tiny hands with the name _'Evander Dylan Greystone (Aurelius)' _clearly stamped on them. Jin had been shocked, to say the least, upon finding the sleeping child's place in the ancient ship. Upon using his First Generation access code on the stasis unit, Jin was further amazed to find several sealed and engraved cylinders secured within the boy's pod, but that was put on hold when the gentle crying of the child reached his ears.

Cradling the boy in the detachable inner seating of the unit, Jin gathered all the cylinders and wrapped items inside of it that he could see, along with the child, and hustled his way back home. Now, here he was, with a young child in his home, and utterly no idea what to do with him. Then, a portion of the 'basinet' that held Evander hummed, and one of the sealed containers opened before him. Inside of it were several well-preserved documents identifying Evander as a descendant of the Sons of Sparda, and the rightful heir to his ancestor's legacy.

The documents also contained detailed instructions and guidance on how to raise the boy, and what to be ready for as he grew. Jin could not believe his eyes as he viewed the embossed papers before him: this child would soon wield superhuman powers once thought to be beyond comprehension, and the writers of the documents vehemently refused to let him be used as a weapon against humanity's descendants. So, one of the First Generation would raise him properly... and not feed him any propaganda about the sexes, or the past. Old Man Jin's jaw dropped open.

_'They **called** me to find this chid, and to raise him right.' _ He smiled at the sleeping child, who seemed to sense his feelings, and smiled as well. _'I am honored, noble Sons of Sparda, that you have chosen me for this task. I accept.'_

XXXXXX

_Three short years later..._

"Uncle Jin!" Four and three-quarter years old Evander Dylan Greystone called out to his adopted uncle, as he stood atop a moderate-sized boulder near Jin's attempt at a garden in the arid desert atmosphere. "Watch this!"

Jin raised his head to look at his adopted charge as he called out, then watched in awe as the youngster executed a series of incredible aerial flips, landing in a perfect Olympic-style 'stuck' position. Jin's mouth fell open, as it often did, when the young child showed off some of his unique skills as he became aware of them.

"Where did you learn to do that, Evander?" Jin asked. "Were you watching that old footage of those Olympic acrobats again? We watched those just last month, and you still can't get enough?" The boy smiled, his exuberance matched only by the double back-flip he did from his standing position.

"Yep!" Evander crowed, right as he suddenly looked off in the distance, straining his eyes and ears. Jin looked perplexed at this reaction.

"Evander...?" The boy turned back to look at his adopted uncle as Jin spoke to him, a bit confused himself.

"Sorry, Uncle Jin..." He began, shaking his head. "... but, I would've _sworn_ I heard a Sand Panther calling out, just now..." At Evander's reply, the boy sat down, slowly rubbing his temples. Jin nodded, his own thoughts a blur as he instantly recalled the guidelines of the documents left in his keeping.

_'Enhanced physical attributes... agility... awareness of his surrounding,... and now, awakening of his augmented senses.. yes, right on schedule; his birthday **is** in just a week, of course.' _Jin's silent comments were shielded by the smile he gave his charge, while the boy stood up and cartwheeled over to hug him.

XXXXXX

_Six months later._..

"ARRRRGGGGHH!" The painful scream echoed from down the hallway, startling Jin out of his light slumber, and causing him to throw off his bedding to find out what in Grand Pa's name was going on. "UNCLE JIN! HELP MEEEE!"

"EVANDER!" Jin yelled out as he pulled open the door to his own room, and darted down the hall to his adopted son's room. "EVANDER! What's wrong...!" Jin shouted as he yanked open Evander's door, and rushed in to find him.

"It... it BURNS...!" Evander screamed out as Jin finally entered the boy's room to see him kneeling on the floor, both of his arms held up before himself as his limbs seemed to be steaming like hot plates!

"By Grand Pa...!" Jin cried as Evander gritted his teeth in sheer agony, turning to his parent as he felt his presence.

"Uncle Jin... please... make it _stop_...!" Jin quickly grabbed his pleading son's shoulders, and helped him up to his feet, his mind already racing to remember what needed to be done to alleviate his child's suffering.

"Come with me, Evander..." Jin soothed to his child. "... I think I know how to solve this pain of yours. The answer's in my study." Evander painfully nodded as his uncle led him out of his room, and to Jin's large study.

Steadying Evander at a wall, Jin quickly reached up on top of the bookshelf, and took down a small chest. Opening it, Jin found what he was looking for: two rune-inscribed metal bands, which he had found in Evander's stasis pod during his inspection of it after finding the boy. Carefully, Jin lifted the two bands out of the chest, setting it down, and held them out to Evander. However, before Evander could say or do anything, the two bands _leaped_ out of Jin's hands, and clapped themselves on Evander's biceps!

Evander's mouth dropped open as he instantly passed out, landing on the floor, but all Jin could do at that sight... was to step back in shock. The very moment the twin bands locked onto Evander's skin, the 'steam' coming off his forearms vanished, but that only signalled what was to come next. A blast of bronze-colored arcane energies suddenly enveloped Evander's right forearm, while a second burst of purple-tinged light quickly surrounded his left limb!

The twin bands also began to glow of their own accord, matching those energies now present on each of Evander's arms, but the energies did not abate... they only revealed Evander's newest manifestation of his ancient legacy. Both of Evander's arms suddenly burned away his skin with those unleashed energies, revealing an organic, almost rock-like physical structure beneath, complete with glowing bronze and purple sections that also matched the metal bands on his upper arms.

Even his fingers changed, growing sharp, demonic claws on their ends that glowed just like his arms. At that moment, though, as Jin stood stock-still at the transformation of his child's limbs, a low tone filled the air - coming from the bands, Jin noted, - which was followed up by a powerful voice, one that came out from Evander's own mouth to boot.

_"Devil Bringer Heritage... awakened, and contained."_ The voice stated, at which the twin runic bands unleashed multiple strips and bandages from seemingly nowhere - not unlike the wrappings of a mummified body - and swallowed up Evander's transformed arms like perfect sheaths! Once surrounded, the boy's altered arms resumed a human appearance again, but remained tightly wrapped by the bindings. Evander instantly relaxed, his rapid breathing finally slowing down after all that had happened to him. After a few minutes, Jin slowly approached the now-sleeping Evander, staring at his adopted son's hidden, but now present Devil Bringer arms, in sheer wonder.

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Jin looked Evander over, and seeing that he was indeed asleep, picked him up into his arms, and carried him back to his room. Tucking his adopted son into his bed, Jin could only rub his brow as he looked down upon the exhausted child. _'Incredible... simply incredible.'_ He thought, as he left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

XXXXXX

The following day, Jin gently woke Evander up, and led him to a secluded outdoor area near their home. Once there, Jin slowly explained what had occurred to him last night, and then, asked Evander to touch the new additions to his daily outfit: the twin rune-inscribed bands on his arms. Carefully, Evander did so, and then, he watched in utter amazement as his twin Devil Bringer arms were revealed as the mystic bindings peeled away and vanished into the metallic bands.

Gingerly, Evander touched his transformed limbs to one another, still in awe of them, but no longer afraid. "Uncle Jin..." He started, steadying his voice. "...does this, have _anything_ to do with the old legend you told me about? Back when I was just turning three?" Jin nodded, and motioned for Evander to sit down next to him on an old rock.

"Yes, Evander." Jin replied. "It's one of the reasons why I've home-schooled you since I adopted you." Evander nodded, fully aware that he had been adopted, but still thinking of Jin as family.

"So, what you said... the Sons of Sparda..." Evander stated. "... Heroes of our ancient birth world... where the First Generation themselves came from as well." Jin smiled at his son's intuition, then answered back.

"Yes, Evander." Jin said as he carefully took Evander's left Devil Bringer hand into his, and patted his shoulder for emphasis. "For one reason or another, _you_ are linked to that legacy. Your arms are _proof_ of that. There is much more to come in your future, Evander, and if I'm to continue in teaching you the truth about the human race - not just about the false words and propaganda here on Taraak, even though we have proudly forged our own destiny here, - you will need to begin the training your ancestors wished for you to undergo. Are you _ready_ for that, my boy?"

Evander looked at his Devil Bringer arms, feeling the subtle hum and vibration of their inner power in his very soul, then looked up at Jin, smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Uncle Jin; I am. Let's get started." Jin smiled back.

"Wise answer, Evander." Patting his son's shoulder again, the two stared off into the distance as the sun passed over them, before rising up and heading back home.

XXXXXX

_A year and a half later..._

"I'm so sorry about this, Elder Jin..." The nervous plaza grounds-keeper said to Jin, even as Evander stood silently nearby, a large bruise on his cheek. "... but, seeing as the boy assaulted the son of a First Class Citizen... I _had_ to call the local guards in." Jin nodded in calm understanding.

"I understand completely, my good fellow." Jin's reply let the frazzled grounds-keeper take a deep breath of relaxation. "I'm just glad that the plaza's security cameras supported my adopted son's actions."

"As am I, Elder Jin." The grounds-keeper responded. "Forgive me for asking, Elder, but _where_ did he learn...?" Jin quickly spoke up.

"I taught my boy how to survive, my good man, as would any and all men of Taraak with their own sons." Jin's reply was smooth, but filled with just the right amount of pride in his charge. "Now, granted, Dylan went a bit overboard, but he's not one to take insults lying down... especially if they're about _me_." The grounds-keeper nodded, then pointed to the east, showing Jin the approach of a well-dressed First Class citizen, followed by an eleven year-old boy, who sported a bloody nose plugged with gauze, and a pair of black eyes.

"Elder Jin?" The First Class citizen asked as he came up to Jin, his face a mixture of both frustration and embarrassment at the situation. Jin nodded.

"Yes, what can I do for you, good sir?" Jin's response prompted the man and his son to awkwardly bow in respect to Jin.

"I would be most grateful, Elder Jin..." The man began, composing his words. "... if you would accept my heartfelt apology for my son's actions today, and for his disrespectful words toward you and your charge." Jin looked at them both before replying.

"Apology accepted." Jin said before nudging 'Dylan' with his elbow. Dylan also bowed toward the man and his son, speaking slowly.

"I'm sorry, too, sir." The man briefly showed his inner delight that Dylan had apologized, but quickly hid his contentment; insulting one of the First Generation was usually never forgiven.

"Well, we shall be on our way, then. Good day, Elder Jin." The man said, accepting Jin's nod to his words, and quickly left with his own son still scowling at Dylan, but the eyes of the adopted son of Old Man Jin remained as hard as stone. As Jin turned his son around so they could head home, solemn words echoed in Dylan's mind as they left the plaza.

_'No one insults my family or me... and leaves without **paying** for it.'_

XXXXXX

Evander immediately headed for his room as soon as he and Jin returned home, only for a stern "_Evander_..." from Jin to draw him back into the living room to face his uncle. Jin stood there, waiting for an answer, and Evander clasped his hands behind his back before he replied.

"Yes, Uncle Jin?" Jin frowned at Evander's neutral answer, appraising his adopted son before him. The large bruise that had been on Evander's cheek when they had left the plaza had already faded into just a reddened cheek.

"Although I am disappointed that you got into a fight with that boy, Evander..." Jin said, before ruffling his son's black and white-streaked hair. "... I am proud that you stood up to someone trying to bully you, and attempting to disparage our family. Such an affront to our honor as men of Taraak is not allowed to go unpunished, no matter one's standing in our society." Evander nodded.

"I understand, Uncle Jin." Evander replied. "I was just about to leave when he started talking down to me... but when that boy insulted _you_... he also insulted Grand Pa, your own brother,... and, I just saw _red_." Jin nodded; if it had been him, he, too, would have punched the smug little punk out cold.

"Go on, my boy." Jin said, allowing Evander to continue on.

"The insults he tried to use on me didn't faze me at all, Uncle Jin. He's just lucky that I now know how to control my strength." Evander said, prompting Jin to nod.

"I can see why, my boy. I'm also quite glad that you held back your true strength under such demeaning tactics." At that response from Jin, Evander half-frowned.

"I only wanted to deck him, Uncle Jin..." The seven year-old stated, rubbing his still-covered arms one at a time. "... not put him into the ICU, or worse, a coma. I remember what my full strength can do, Uncle, especially after that training lesson with the punching bag." Looking at his charge, who took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he rubbed the intricately wrapped lengths of his hands and forearms, Jin relented at last and accepted his son's acknowledgment of his actions.

"Very well, Evander Greystone." Jin said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now, go get washed up. Dinner will be ready soon, and after that, we'll tackle your next lessons for this week."

"Yes, sir." Evander replied before heading off to the washroom. Jin, meanwhile, mentally tallied yet another mark in his private profile about his growing adopted charge's abilities. _'He's become aware of the intensity of his greater power; good for him'._ He mused.

XXXXXX

_One year later._..

"So, Uncle Jin, what's so important about that letter?" Eight year-old Evander asked his adopted parent as he took off and hung up his sand poncho. Jin then showed his charge the embossed seal of Grand Pa on the envelope. It had been hand-delivered to Jin an hour before Evander had returned home from his chores in the atrium, to celebrate his eighth birthday with his beloved uncle.

"This, my boy, is your certified invitation to attempt the Spirit Trial of Grand Pa... in two years' time." Jin replied, prompting Evander's eyes to widen in surprise. He could hardly believe his ears when Jin had said that. Here was his chance to become a First Class citizen in his own right, and keep the other ones off his back once and for all.

"_How_ did you accomplish _that_, Uncle Jin!?" Evander exclaimed. "I know you've told me that you're not part of the Council, and the Prime Minister still doesn't care for your total disregard of his propaganda..." Jin chuckled at his charge's words.

"Not to worry, Evander." Jin replied. "I spoke directly to Grand Pa, and he approved of this himself. After all, I am still his brother." Evander gawked at Jin.

"You... you _told_ him about _me_, Uncle?" The startled look on Evander's face was quickly put to rest by Jin's reply.

"No, Evander. Only that I knew of a good-natured orphan who had earned my respect some time ago, and had reached out to me to see if he could attempt the Trial, so he could become a man worthy of Taraak's honor." Jin said, which Evander nodded to as he caught his breath.

"Whew! Okay, then, Uncle Jin..." Evander started, smiling at his uncle. "... when do I really start my training for it?" Again, Jin could only chuckle at Evander's words and his obvious eagerness.

"We start tomorrow on the Trial's dangers, time frame, and what rules you have to follow while attempting the Trial, Evander." Jin replied. "We will also have to discuss what name you will call yourself when you succeed." Evander scratched his head, then smiled as the answer came to him easily.

"The same name on my original data card, Uncle Jin... _AURELIUS_." Jin grinned.

"Excellent choice, son." The First Generation descendant said as he hugged his charge.

End Chapter Three

* * *

_Evander's younger years have been revealed..._

_The future of his life begins to take shape..._

_The ancient power of his legacy calls out to him with each passing year..._

Yep, here is Evander's first sampling of his true power. Next up, another time skip, smaller though, and our first intros to the regular characters in Vandread, and what they all will think when they first meet the newest descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Enjoy, and chat with ya later!


End file.
